This invention relates to an improvement in stamping apparatus for marking bingo cards.
Bingo, as it is played today, is much more diverse than it used to be. Instead of limiting the winning combinations to a horizonzontal line, vertical line or a diagnal, the combination selected may be any format as, for example, a "T" wherein, to win, the player must cover the top horizontal row and the middle vertical row. Furthermore, the player will typically be playing many cards simultaneously. Since a player is typically faced with several patterns and many cards, it became almost a necessity to identify which pattern is being played on each card. This invention helps to sole this problem by providing a programable stamp which can be used, after programming, to mark a multiplicity of cards in whatever pattern the player needs, with a symbol identifying the cards as those being played by the user.
With reference to FIG. 2, which shows the overall arrangement of the parts of the device, the user presses those buttons corresponding to the pattern to be followed. The lower end of each button has a rubber stamp affixed to it. The symbol used is up to the stamper. Those buttons depressed lock in place until reset thereby providing stamping means for impressing the pattern selected upon multiple cards.